


Again, Please, Again

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: First Kiss, Kid Kizuna, M/M, Multi, This is heavy kingcrab but future kizuna is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack and Yusei try out something new.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	Again, Please, Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this. They’re about 10 or 11 in this.

Jack pursed his lips, looking at his brother, who was sitting on his lap.

“You sure you’re okay with trying this?” he asked nervously. Yusei poked him in the nose.

“Yeah, are you scared? It’s just a kiss. It’s supposed to be fun. But we don’t have to if you changed your mind.” 

Jack’s cheeks flared.

“I am not scared! It’s just our first kiss, and I don’t want to make you give it to me. That would be rude.” he argued. “A good king never kisses people unless they want him to kiss them.”

Yusei kissed Jack’s forehead. Small gestures like that were nothing new between them.

“You’re being silly.” Yusei teased. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss a king like you?”

Jack blinked.

“Matthew. Daisuke. Mira and Chelsea. Just to name a few.” he said. He wasn’t terribly popular with their peers at the orphanage. 

Yusei frowned. 

“Okay. You make a good point. I _do_ , though. I’ve thought it’d be nice to kiss you for awhile. On the lips, I mean.”

Jack smiled shyly. 

“Okay. Do you want to do it, or should I?” he asked. Yusei hummed.

“We both do it on three?” 

“Yeah, that’ll work.”

The boys counted down and pressed their faces together and totally missed their targets.

“Ow.” Yusei complained. “That was my nose.”

“Sorry.”

Jack leaned in and kissed the tip of Yusei’s nose in apology. It was easy to do. Maybe it  _was_ silly for him to be so anxious about kissing his lips.

“Here.” Yusei said, putting his hands on Jack’s cheeks. “Let me.”

Yusei leaned forward and placed his lips softly on Jack’s. Jack’s heart pounded, but after a moment he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Then Yusei pulled away.

“That was nice.” Jack said quietly. 

Yusei nodded his agreement.

“Can we do it again?”

Jack took Yusei’s face in his hands this time, and pressed his lips to his. After, they both giggled.

“Do you think Crow would let us kiss him?” Yusei asked. “I’d like to kiss him too, I think.”

Jack shrugged.

“Maybe. I hope so.”

“...You want to kiss some more?”

Jack nodded, and the two boys took turns kissing each other and making it into games until they were called downstairs for dinner.


End file.
